Increasing convergence of voice, video and/or data traffic on networks continue to place substantial importance on monitoring the performance of the network to ensure quality of service (QoS) as well as service level agreement (SLA) compliance. Presently available connectivity service level agreements (SLAs) by service providers are heuristic. That is, the approaches are primarily based on prior experience and typically do not provide the service level guarantee. The inability to fulfill the connectivity service level agreement (SLA) guarantee in turn increases costs to the service providers.
Common approaches by network service providers focus on the service level agreement (SLA) parameters which are difficult to translate to corresponding network related conditions, and in particular, when considering the need for intimate familiarity and understanding of the underlying network connectivity monitoring technology, as well as the mechanism by which the network fault management system is configured to execute fault correlation in the network.
Indeed, it is particularly laborious and potentially error prone task to attempt to generate network level settings and conditions based on service level agreement (SLA) parameters. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have methods and systems for providing network connectivity monitoring policy based on service level agreement (SLA) parameters.